


A Long Night

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Episode: s05e14 48 Hours, F/M, Impulse Control, Pining Rodney McKay, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Relationship, Rodney McKay Whump, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A reluctant Sam in the company of a drunk McKay.





	A Long Night

\-- Earlier -- 

After Atlantis had reached Earth, the Science department put on a party of sorts. There was booze. Lots of booze. No one knew if it was supposed to be a happy welcome back party or a melancholy, not really a party, get together to lift the low spirits of sadly being out of Pegasus. Well, it didn’t really matter. When everyone was drunk, the reasons behind getting drunk became irrelevant after all. 

McKay and Carter don’t typically drink a lot, but since it was a scientist affair well.. It was kind of mandatory. During the party, someone, Carter couldn’t remember who specifically, suggested that the two top scientists play a game to see who’s the best. They had to figure out some impossible problem while in their inebriated state, and if they could do it... Well,.. there wasn’t a prize per se... Bragging rights, she supposed. Sam had initially turned it down, but McKay took that as her forfeiting and saying he won by default. She couldn’t have that. Now she had too. 

\-- Now --

The two blue eyed scientists stared at the laptop ruefully. It had been hours and they still weren’t getting anywhere. 

Sam sighed. “You know what I think?”

“That we need to radio Carson for some ibuprofen?” He rubbed his temple, eyes closed and a grimace on his face from his headache. It was killing him. 

“Maybe you thought that, but I didn’t.. Yet anyway...” 

He squinted at her, trying not to see double. “That Zelenka needs to get us more coffee?” 

“No.” She paused for a moment. “Well, yeah, but no.” 

“That we should…” Rodney peered at the laptop, then around the room and landed his vision on the whiteboard. “Go over the equations from the beginning.” 

“Be my guest.” Carter gestured. “But wrong again.” 

He looked back at her tired and rubbed his eyes from the strain the screen had caused, alongside the pain of the alcohol making things confusing and hard to keep his thoughts straight. “What was the question again?” 

Sam tilted her head and looked him over. He looked more out of it then she did, which was kind of ironic because she had a feeling she drank more earlier. Though, she had years of practice with the big boys on SG-1. She could imagine being on Atlantis for years with no liquor stores meant less being used to drinking. Hell, she didn’t even know if McKay drank much even before this. Though, at this point, all this dumb competition stuff really didn’t matter to her, over the health of her people. “Go. Get some sleep.” 

“No.. Wait...” McKay wouldn’t back down from a challenge, least of all appear tired and weak to Carter. “What was the question?” He slurred and blinked blankly. 

She sighed. “It doesn’t matter. All I said was, guess what I’m thinking of.” 

Rodney closed his eyes in thought. After a moment, in which Sam wondered if he could sleep standing up, he answered slowly. “You think we should call it a night,” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Actually my thought was, this is a waste of time that’s never going to happen, so yes. We should call it a night..” She pointed at him, just as he opened his smug mouth. “And you didn’t win anything, because I already spelt it out for you.”

“And.” Rodney cut her off, continuing, waving a finger at her absentmindedly. “We should both make love.” 

Sam stared at him blankly. “What?” 

“Yep.” He nodded to himself, swaying a little where he stood. “You thought about it.” 

“No.” She gave him an odd look. 

“Yes, you did.” He stated matter of factly. 

She shook her head. “I think I’d know what I thought and I most definitely never thought of that.” 

“You just did, because you’re talking about it. Hence, you must have thought about it to say no.. So you indeed have thought of us making love.” He paused and rubbed his head. “My head hurts.” 

Sam blinked at him, then snorted at his desperate drunk ‘logic’. She knew better than to encourage this. Arguing with McKay was hard enough, but arguing with a drunk McKay?.. Impossible. “McKay, get some rest. You’re acting delusional.” 

McKay shook his head drunkenly and his speech came out quickly. He held out a hand like a stop sign, shaking it as he said no.“No. No. No. You don’t have to deny it. I thought about it a lot too.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow and responded sarcastic. “Oh, really?” 

McKay was oblivious to her tone and rambled on. “Yeah. About us. About everything.” 

“Uh, huh.” Sam looked down at her laptop one last time, trying to keep her answers succinct so she didn’t encourage his drunk rambling. However, it didn’t seem to be working. 

He tilted his head to the side and looked distant. “There’s this lust between us, you know?” 

She laid a hand on his shoulder. “McKay, go to bed.” 

His eyes twinkled and he raised an eyebrow. “Yours or mine?”

She couldn’t hold back a short chuckle. “Yours.” 

“Yours as in yours?? Or yours..” He swayed, head bobbing slightly, and pointed from her to himself. “As in mine?” He slurred. 

“Yours, yours.” 

“Oh.. Okay…” 

“....”

“...”

Sam sighed. “Go, McKay.” 

He stumbled as he turned and tripped on his stool chair, and face planted. 

Sam shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly reached a hand out. “Here. Let me help you.” 

“Oh. That’s nice. Thanks.” 

She struggled to help him up despite his heaviness. 

When he stood, leaning heavily on her, he patted the stool he tripped on. “Sorry.” He told it in his Canadian accent. 

Sam smiled at the innocent gesture despite herself. As they stumbled through the corridor together, she tried and failed to ignore the feeling of such closeness with the scientist, as she felt his hot breath on her neck, that smelled strongly of alcohol, and the weight of his warm red flushed body pressed against her side for support. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” He asked honestly, as his eyes slid over to hers. 

She looked back at him, her face close to his, due to their circumstance. She found it odd, she just realized how rosy red his cheeks were. She figured it must be the alcohol, but for a prideful man like McKay, maybe it was the embarrassment of the situation. She couldn’t tell what he was feeling in this state. 

“I feel sorry for you.” She teased. 

“No.. No you don’t.” 

“Are you trying to tell me what I’m thinking again?” 

“No.. It’s just.. You don’t feel anything for me..” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Except maybe meanness.” He responded out of breath. 

She raised an eyebrow jokingly. “Meanness is a feeling?” 

“Yeah.” He bobbed his head, then paused looking ill. 

She stopped, and helped him lean against the wall, slightly worried he might puke. He leaned against it and breathed heavily. After a moment, she finally broke the silence. “Why do you think I only feel anger for you?” 

“Because I'm petty, self absorbed, and bad with people?.. But mostly because of what happened to Teal’c, I think.” He spoke out abruptly, then shut his mouth and looked upset that he admitted it out loud. 

“Oh.” She paused and looked away. Not sure what to say. 

“I’m sorry about it, you know? Really, really sorry.” He slurred. 

“That was a long time ago, Rodney.” 

“I know.. But we never talked about it..” He breathed out confused. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Teal’c lived. End of story. Just another day in the Stargate program.” 

“But you sent me away to Russia, because you hate me.” 

Sam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She glanced at the floor. “I don’t hate you… Anymore..” 

“But you haven’t forgiven me.” 

His voice broke and Sam looked up at the ceiling, silently hoping McKay wasn’t going to be a weepy drunk. If he started crying on her, what was she supposed to do? She sighed and after a long pause finally stated, “I forgive you now.” 

“You do?” He sniffled and blinked away a couple stray tears. 

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes and looked to the side, shaking her head. “Sure.”

He turned around and suddenly hugged her tightly, catching her off-guard, as his stumbling weight landed roughly against her, making the two of them fall over. 

“McKay!” She scolded. He said something, but it was muffled against her skin. She shook her head, as she stared at the ceiling and then after a moment, reluctantly patted his back. “Okay.. Yay. You’re forgiven.” She stated sarcastically. “You can get off now?” She couldn’t get up with his weight pinning her to the floor. There was another muffled response. “What?” A pause, then more muffling. “I can’t hear you.” 

Rodney painfulled picked his head up off her, tiredly and winced, head throbbing. He then peered at her, with half lidded eyes. “I.. I said I love you.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. Of course he did. She huffed, and when she looked back at the face hovering above hers, she saw tears running down his cheeks. “What?” She asked confused. 

He grimaced. “But you don’t love me!” He admitted suddenly, then dropped his head back down unto her, and started sobbing loudly. 

Sam groaned and rubbed her temple, wishing she had called Carson for ibuprofen after all. 

“Ugh. This is going to be a long night.”


End file.
